Lunas de Octubre
by PukitChan
Summary: Hemos sobrevivido todo un año... ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Dicen que las lunas más hermosas... son la octubre.


Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp.

**Lunas de Octubre**

_Fue una noche cualquiera_

Respiraba agitadamente, temblaba. Con sus pequeñas manos intentaba una y otra vez darse calor, cosa que parecía imposible debido a la helada noche.

Ardía en fiebre; su visión que se nublaba constantemente, se había convertido en un obstáculo más para llegar a su destino.

Ambos juraron estar ahí, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Él nunca había roto ninguna de sus promesas, tenía que estar esperándola.

Las lágrimas caían y por un instante creyó que no poseía fuerzas para continuar avanzando, pero el recuerdo de esos bellos ojos castaños contemplándola, la hizo seguir.

Se detuvo y miró el cielo. Las estrellas adornaban la luna blanca de la noche.

Por fin y después de una larga y difícil caminata había llegado. Sus pupilas verdes recorrieron el viejo parque en el que se besaron por primera vez, jurándose amor eterno…

―Sya… ―su voz no podía salir de su garganta―. Syaoran… ―por inercia, su lengua recorrió sus labios secos tratando de humedecerlos―. ¿Dónde estas?

Doce meses. Había transcurrido un año desde que se conocieron bajo es hermoso cielo de ese octubre.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Ellos no se habían ayudado mutuamente a recordar lo que era vivir?

La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba a cada segundo que pasaba y él no aparecía.

Ella deseaba saber la hora, pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de que tan tarde pudiera ser. Simplemente había salido a cumplir lo que había pactado.

Sintió como sus ojos se iban cerrando y su cuerpo empezaba a caer, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto; sin embargo, unos brazos la detuvieron antes de que llegara al suelo y pocos segundos después la cargaron.

Se permitió descansar pues, aún estando tan enferma, pudo reconocer la inconfundible calidez que la persona le transmitía.

―Syaoran… ―susurró ella.

―Discúlpame por favor. ―Todavía alcanzó a oír―. Perdóname por todo… Sakura…

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpeaban sus mejillas, lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas se iban abriendo. Enseguida se percató del brazo que la rodeaba y sonrió al ver aun chico recostado a su lado.

A medida que su mente se iba despejando, notó que no sabía donde se encontraba; pero la habitación hecha completamente de madera y la visión de los árboles a través de las ventanas, la llevaron a suponer que se encontraba en una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Se tocó la frente para asegurarse que la fiebre había desaparecido, despertando involuntariamente al joven.

―Buenos días. ―dijo él mientras sus labios formaban una peculiar sonrisa.

―Perdón, te desperté Syaoran.

―No te preocupes. ―mirándola tiernamente―. ¿Te encuentras mejor Sakura?

―Estoy bien. ―respondió ella―. ¿Dónde estamos?

―En las afueras de la ciudad―. poniéndose de pie, para sacudir su ropa del día anterior que aún traía puesta―. Después de que te desmayaste te traje aquí.

―Lo lamento. ―Sakura mostró tristeza en su bonito rostro―. Yo solo deseaba cumplir la promesa.

―Pude no estar ahí. ―Syaoran le dio la espalda al dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

―Pero estabas. ―le recalcó―. Además… ahora estamos en este lugar.

― ¿Quieres regresar al hospital? ―dijo sin desear mirarla.

―Estar allá no tiene caso. ―Se levantó de la cama (Ella aún vestía la bata del hospital desde el día anterior, cuando decidió escapar) y se acercó al chico―. No falta mucho para eso y aquí podré estar contigo.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta para abrazarla.

―Estarás siempre conmigo, ¿Cierto?

―Por supuesto ―riendo―. ¿Pero no te aburrirá tenerme a tu lado toda la eternidad?

―Dudo que sea suficiente. ―de repente, recordó: ―Pero Sakura, tu familia…

―Lo sabrán entender… les llamaré y se los explicaré… ¿De acuerdo?

―Lo que tú desees esta bien.

―Syaoran…

―Como sea. ―cambiando el tema―. ¿Qué deseas desayunar? Aquí estamos llenos de provisiones.

― ¿Hay para hacer hot cakes? ―ella se soltó de sus brazos y por fin salieron de la habitación apara asomarse al resto de la hermosa cabaña.

―Enseguida los preparo.

Mientras Syaoran cocinaba lo que sería el desayuno, Sakura le pidió su celular para poder marcarle a alguien.

― ¿Bueno? ―contestó rápidamente una preocupada voz.

―Hola hermano, soy yo.

― ¡Sakura! ―gritó―. ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?!

―Yo…

― ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos papá y yo cuando nos avisaron que habías escapado del hospital?!

―Lo… lo siento.

―Ya está hecho. ―la voz trató de tranquilizarse―. ¿Dónde estas?

―Con Syaoran, en una cabaña.

―Todos supusieron que habías cometido algo relacionado con el mocoso.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuándo regresas?

―Yo… ―mordiendo su labio―. Yo me quiero quedar aquí, durante el tiempo que falta.

―Sakura…

―Por favor. ―su voz comenzó a temblar―. Cúmpleme este capricho… ¿Podrías enviarme ropa, cosas necesarias y las medicinas?

―Esta bien. ―le contestó después de unos minutos de silencio―. ¿Llamarás a diario?

―Lo haré… muchas gracias.

Comía con bastante apetito, disfrutando del buen sazón que Syaoran poseía.

― ¿Entonces aceptó?

―Si. ― mordiendo un pedazo de hot cake―. Hoy mismo llegan mis cosas.

―Eso es bueno.

―Por cierto, Syaoran. ―Sakura lo miró―. ¿De quién es esta cabaña?

―Es mía. ―bajando su mirada―. La compré hace un año y medio… mi hermana siempre quiso pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar así.

―Perdón. ―dijo ella apenada.

―No importa. ―le sonrió pero un semblante de melancolía aún se encontraba en él―. Estoy seguro de que está contenta porque la estoy compartiendo contigo.

―Hoy se va a ver luna llena. ―mencionó emocionada.

― ¿A sí? ―levantó una ceja divertido.

―La veremos juntos, ¿Cierto?

―Es una obligación que lo hagamos. ―Syaoran cerró sus ojos como si estuviera recordando algo―. Luna llena de octubre.

―Así que ya pasó el tiempo…

* * *

Un suspiro salió lentamente de ella debido a la agridulce noche.

―No quiero que te enfermes. ―dijo él al tiempo que colocaba una manta para cubrir el cuerpo de Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la cabaña bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente.

― ¿Más? ―soltándose a reír, pero esto no le hizo muchas gracia a Syaoran ―. Oh, vamos. ―dijo al ver su rostro malhumorado―. ¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?

―No sabía que tenía. ―sentándose a su lado y levantando su rostro para ver el cielo nocturno, que afortunadamente se encontraba despejado permitiendo ver la luna.

―Oye. ―habló ella, contemplando lo mismo que él―. ¿Aún recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

―Es algo que jamás olvidaré…

Fue en el otoño de un año atrás, cuando Sakura y Syaoran se conocieron, justo después de recibir una noticia que cambió para siempre sus vidas…

― ¿Qué…? ―decía con aire de incredulidad la chica de ojos verdes, de tan solo veinte años―. Lo siento, no entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

―Está desahuciada. ―el doctor trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible―. La razón por la cual usted se desmaya tan seguido es porque padece una rara enfermedad, que desafortunadamente hemos logrado detectar en su etapa terminal… creemos que es lo mismo que su madre padeció.

―Entonces… ¿Mi hija va a…? ―tartamudeaba el padre de Sakura.

―Sí. ―afirmó―. Va a morir.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para la familia Kinomoto.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó su hermano.

―Calculamos… ―el doctor acomodo sus lentes―. A lo mucho un año, y a base de constante medicamento.

―Un año. ―repitió Sakura casi mecánicamente porque no lograba procesar dicha información.

―En verdad lo siento.

― ¡Doctor! ―una enfermera entró gritando―. ¡Disculpe, pero ha habido una terrible emergencia y necesitamos su presencia!

―Adelante, valla. ―dijo rápidamente el padre.

―Nuevamente le ofrezco una disculpa. ―salió corriendo.

Inmediatamente un sollozo se dejó escuchar… y un desesperado llanto llegó.

* * *

― ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ―preguntaba el doctor llegando a la entrada de ambulancias.

―Accidente automovilístico masivo, ocurrido en una de las autopistas principales. ― le informaba un joven residente―. Llegarán a este hospital de treinta a cincuenta personas.

―Li Syaoran. ― decía un paramédico, que bajaba de la ambulancia recién llegada, a una chica inconsciente en camilla―. Dieciséis años, su cabeza golpeó directamente el parabrisas de su vehículo… logramos detener una severa hemorragia, pero…

―¡Meilin! ―gritaba un chico con serias heridas en el cuerpo mientras trataba de acercarse―. ¡¡Por favor abre los ojos!!

―Su hermano, Li Syaoran.

―¡Cálmate! ―una doctora lo agarró―. ¡Tú hermana va a estar bien, deja que se la lleven para revisarla!, ¡Usted también necesita ser atendido! ― el trató de relajarse mientras su hermana era llevada a un quirófano.

―Va a estar bien, va a estar bien. ―se repetía una y otra vez, sin darle importancia a la pequeña molestia que le ocasionaba el hecho de que lo estuvieran suturando.

Después de u rato, se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, con varias vendas alrededor de su cabeza, y una férula en su brazo derecho.

―Familiares de Li Meilin. ―preguntaba el doctor que había hecho la operación.

―¡¡Ella es mi hermana! ―Syaoran se pudo de pie y corrió hasta él―. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

―Ella… ― respiro profundo. ― Lo lamento… su hermana… tiene muerte cerebral…

Un llanto agonizante se escuchaba en esa fría y blanca habitación. Syaoran le lloraba a su pequeña hermana, que pronto sería desconectada para que finalmente pudiera descansar en paz…

* * *

Era más de media noche. Sus lentos pasos la condujeron a un viejo, pero hermoso parque. El frio golpeaba su bello rostro moviendo su cabello corto.

¿Ahora que sentido tenía la vida y todas las cosas por las que había luchado?

Nada. Ya nada valía la pena, si la muerte estaba tan cerca… quizás debería fallecer en ese instante y así olvidarse del dolor…

El sonido de pisadas rompiendo las hojas secas, propias de la estación, distrajo sus pensamientos.

A unos cinco metros de ella, alguien deambulaba fumando. Aunque casi no podía distinguirlo, supo que era un hombre y por la forma en que caminaba, se notaba que estaba… triste…

―Oye. ―se aventuró a decir la chica―. ¿T-te encuentras bien? ―pero esta persona no parecía oírla. Él detuvo su andar y dejó caer el cigarro mirando el cielo… la luz de la luna llena alumbró directamente el atractivo rostro del joven que lloraba silenciosamente.

Sakura colocó su mano en su pecho y al instante sintió los latidos de su corazón que moría poco a poco… le dolía ver el sufrimiento de ese chico.

Tranquilamente él la volteó a ver y sus pupilas castañas observaron fijamente las verdes de la otra; pero su expresión jamás cambio, ni siquiera parecía querer dejar de llorar.

―Ella… ―la voz del chico era apenas un suspiro―. Mi hermana está muerta. Quizás debería seguirla… no le gusta estar sola…

―Quédate conmigo. ―le dijo la chica sin saber exactamente porque―. Hasta que sea mi turno de irme… permanece a mi lado…

_Continuará…_

* * *

De antemano, gracias por leer y es su voluntad, por los reviews.


End file.
